


【竹马】你家导师才是牛郎-4

by kazusaki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazusaki/pseuds/kazusaki
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship, 竹马 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【竹马】你家导师才是牛郎-4

渡海一直以为，他和波多野之间的势均力敌，是他略占优势的。

在店里偶遇之前，波多野从不会对他多说什么，既不会和他吵，也不会在背后和别人说他不好，最多是和世良一起感叹一下自己跟了一个恶魔一样的导师。  
而偶遇之后，他的这位学生虽说突然转了性子，开始和他发生争吵，但也总在最后妥协下来，像上次一样乖乖地捧着400多页密密麻麻的胸心外科学在休息室抄写到半夜，最后被渡海以打扰睡眠为由轰走。

波多野时常表现出来的温顺让渡海一度忘记，他是传说中的“贵族侦探”，那个一切都成谜的，都市传说中的危险人物。

但即使忘记了，他也一直都是那位切开全黑的贵族様。

这件事渡海是在被贵族按在车座上才明白过来的，聪明如他，也还是在突如其来的吻里短暂失去了思考能力。而后就被他一直自以为的温顺大犬压倒在身下。

“你…你干什么？”  
“渡海……手术室的恶魔，也会有紧张的时候？”波多野屈起腿膝盖顶进渡海两腿间的缝隙，声音也是和在医院时完全不同的低沉，危险的暗示不言而喻。

“紧张？”渡海眯起眼，“你在开玩笑吗？”

“因为渡海医生总是很游刃有余。”  
波多野直起身子，手杖转了个弯，慢悠悠地从渡海的锁骨线往下一寸一寸地滑过。不经意的把本来就松垮的领口拉的更大，暴露出透着粉红的皮肤。

“好像，从来不把别人放在眼里。”  
手杖停在耻骨附近打着转，隔靴搔痒一样朦胧的触感挑动起渡海的神经。

“老师。”  
波多野使力在那处按压下去，渡海毫无防备被激得腰反弓起来，刻意忍耐的呻吟也不小心漏出来。而波多野满意地把手杖丢到了一边，大手裹住渡海逐渐鼓起的胯间，俯身暧昧地咬住渡海的耳垂。

“您现在最好只看着我。”

渡海从这话里听出来了咬牙切齿的怒气。

可波多野表面上看起来，比刚才还云淡风轻得多，脸上挂着贵族的礼貌微笑，却勾着牛仔裤的边缘解开拉扣，手腕一翻探了进去。

敏感的位置被人握在手里，渡海早就彻底放弃了挣扎逃避的念头，面对波多野时的胜负欲又占据了上风。身体被人压制掌握，可嘴上仍不依不饶地要扳回一局。伸手抓住了作乱的手腕：  
“再继续下去就要加钱了，お客様。”

刻意被提起的称呼果然又刺激到了波多野的痛处。  
波多野从拉他进车，到没有经过思考的吻住他咄咄逼人的老师，而后发展到现在的局面，他的大脑一直没有停止过疑问。  
为什么要这样做呢？  
可惜他的理智放弃了所有回答，甚至不负责任地把波多野无名的怒意推上顶点。

在盛怒之下，贵族优雅地开口：

“那不是应该由你来服务我吗，征司…ちゃん？”

***

对于渡海来说，这完全是一个全新的领域。

波多野炽热的目光自上而下灼烧在他身上，隔着薄薄的衣服他觉得自己的后背要烧起来。他跪坐在波多野两腿间，波多野的性器在他眼前昂扬着向他发出挑战状。

他是个优秀的医生，他知道在这个骇人的生殖器上分布着哪些神经，他清楚它们如何走向，会沿着哪一条通路将快感传递给它们的主人。

渡海握住已经温度滚烫的阴茎，上下撸动，手指在铃口按压刮蹭。他抬起头，弯起猫唇笑：“如何，お客様？”

“还不够，作为头牌应该不会只会这些吧？”

这并不是一场情事，而是一场拉锯战。

既然已经宣战，就进行到底。渡海想着，哪怕是自损八百，也得先伤敌八百。  
随手拿起了边上的瓶子，将里面透明的液体倒在手上，伸向裸露着的后穴。微凉的液体接触到从未使用过的地方，手指借着润滑一寸寸开疆拓土。

“你很熟练嘛？”  
波多野好整以暇地捏着手杖看他的导师在他面前做着扩张，欣赏他因为陌生的快感而涨红了脸颊，却仍然咬着下唇不肯叫出声。  
渡海费力地进入了三指，仰着脖子挑衅地看着那位高高在上的贵族，呼吸都无法均匀：  
“不然怎么当的起你店里的头牌呢。”

渡海已经清楚波多野的愤怒点在哪里，只要把他彻底当成他服务的一位再普通不过的客人，这位优雅贵族精心编织的好修养就会裂开缝隙。就像现在大幅度起伏着的胸廓，暴露了波多野平静之下的焦躁。

波多野把跪坐着给自己做扩张的渡海拉起来，扶着腰抱起到自己腿上，手指伸进已经做好了充足扩张的后穴，缓慢地进出。  
对方修长的手指进入到了自己无法触及的位置，润滑用的液体顺着被挤压进更深出，一阵火辣辣的感觉。

“渡海，你平时酒量如何？”  
波多野的手指操弄着渡海已经黏腻一片的穴道，没头没脑地突然问了一句。

渡海正觉得脑袋有些晕沉，抓着波多野的肩膀晃了晃脑袋算是否认。

波多野将伏在他身上已经绵软成一滩的渡海扶起来，把方才被当作润滑液的液体拿起来在渡海眼前晃了晃：“这是你浪费掉的第二瓶了，头牌桑。”

***

六十度的酒经肠道直接被吸收，渡海和那位下田桑几乎是一样的下场。全身火烧火燎，整个头都像蒙了块布一样，努力想清醒思考，反而越思考越糊涂。  
神智不清明的后果是身下那处的快感异常的强烈，波多野将手指抽出来以后，只觉得那里空虚得像要发疯。

酒精作用之下，连自慰都不得章法，迟迟得不到抚慰几乎急的要哭出来。那双向来高傲的眼睛里如今噙满泪水，像是个够不到糖果的小孩子，向波多野撒着娇。

“喂…你，你愣着干什么。”尾音黏腻的像一只奶猫。

“你不就是…要操我吗？”  
“快一点啊……唔。”

波多野挑了挑眉。原来那个渡海，喝醉了是这个样子。好像被戳中某种萌点，波多野捧着渡海酡红的脸亲了亲额头，下身却对准了后穴直接操到了底。

尽管是做过扩张，要将波多野的事物全部容纳进去也是有些困难，渡海咬着波多野的肩膀，低声呻吟忍耐着被贯穿的疼痛。

“波多野你一点都不温柔。”渡海急促地喘着气，眼角通红，猫唇委屈地嗫嚅着开口，“明明对别人都温柔……”

波多野还没适应渡海突然的变化，思考着渡海的深意的时候停下了动作，而忍耐不住的渡海突然搂住波多野，自己动起了腰，软绵绵的声音恶狠狠地警告“邪魔だ！”，但在波多野听起来已经毫无威胁意味。

渡海自己累了，又把气撒在了波多野身上，发狠似的扑上去咬住了波多野的下唇：  
“呜…你没有吃饭吗，用力操我听不懂嘛。”

“那我不客气了，渡海桑。”波多野轻咬渡海的侧颈，抓住了腰使劲顶弄上去。渡海仰起头叫出声，像一颗软糯的棉花糖。  
性器在窄穴中抽插，整根拔出又整根没入，波多野掌握着绝对主导权，有时是次次顶在敏感的部位，有时又故意在附近逡巡挑逗。

“你总是，啊嗯……欺负我。”

“那不然…到这结束？”  
波多野坏心眼地停下来，抱住了渡海作势要将插入深处的肉棒抽出来。

“不行！”  
渡海身上开始散发出诱人的酒气，眼睛里迷离地蒙着雾气，不依不饶地缠住波多野：“你不能……你得抱着我。”

“像你对待别人一样温柔的……对待我……”

渡海念叨着昏睡过去。

“啊啊，果然六十度对他来说……太过了吗？”波多野将人放在后座，温柔地盖上了外套。  
“佐藤，下次记得换低一点的。”


End file.
